


Egg

by Plugs



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Body Horror, Egg Laying, Gen, Oviposition, mild body horror though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plugs/pseuds/Plugs
Summary: The arialbots had been created as adult mechs, they had language packs installed, the ability to make choices, to fight and to interface.The latter one was something Ratchet was sure to explain*, he made a point of giving them the ‘self service’ and ‘consent’ talks as soon as possible-“Ow-ow—owwww-frag!”Unfortunately between decepticon raids at all hours and him patching autobots up, the ‘contraceptive’ talk had only come after a little surprise was on the way.





	Egg

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta’d and I’ve never written the arialbots before so yeah, based off a tumblr post I made thinking  
> ‘if baby seekers come from eggs and are the size of baby grounders, would seeker eggs be huge? Like kiwi birds?’
> 
> So yeah. This happened.
> 
> Edit- http://roboobies.tumblr.com/post/162516248662/sinful-scales-rudeicusdudeicus
> 
> I’d like to thank my discord pals for combing through my tumblr for this <3

The arialbots had been created as adult mechs, they had language packs installed, the ability to make choices, to fight and to interface.  
The latter one was something Ratchet was sure to explain*, he made a point of giving them the ‘self service’ and ‘consent’ talks as soon as possible-

“Ow-ow—owwww-frag!”

Unfortunately between decepticon raids at all hours and him patching autobots up, the ‘contraceptive’ talk had only come _after_ a little surprise was on the way.  
Which is why Silverbolt was lying back on Skyfire for support, surrounded by his gestault while Ratchet periodically checked the dilation of his valve-  
“25%”  
“Are you sure?” Ratchet nearly jumped as Fireflight suddenly stuck his helm round under the covers, “Bolts valve looks huge!, only valve bigger than that’s Omega—”  
“Flyers lay eggs just slightly smaller than the average grounder sparkling” Ratchet interrupted, trying not to think how Fireflight knew anything about Omega Supreme’s interface array, “The valve has to dilate to a larger size and is more naturally flexible” he replied, ducking his helm back, over the covers.  
Silverbolt groaned rather loudly at the news, “Ratchet” he hissed, head back against Skyfire’s bulk, “can’t you speed this up?”  
“-unfortunately not, interfering with laying is very dangerous” Skyfire replied for Ratchet, petting Bolts wings a little, they sagged into the contact, as Bolt let out a hiss as another contraction rocked him.  
“Hey!” Fireflight chirped, apparently having put his helm back under the tent made by Sliverbolts spread knees and the blanket, “I can see the egg!”  
Indeed the egg was just showing, a tiny patch of glistening metal against the straining valve mesh.

“Right, well in that case kid, give it half an hour, we should have that egg out”

Silverbolt groaned again.

—-  
The hour was spent trying to keep Bolt distracted from his stretching valve, This was only partly successful given Ratchet had to keep checking how far along it was and the other arialbots also seemed to want a look and ask questions-

“Is his valve gonna stay that big?”  
“Ok does this ‘stretchy’ valve thing mean I can, y’know fit both my hands up there?”  
“How long will the sparklet take to hatch?”

Ratchet did his best to reply with the help of Skyfire on matters of biology, what you can and can’t try to fit up a valve and paediatrics, by this time Silverbolts valve was almost fully dilated, this was announced by him letting out a loud wale and a sudden stampede of jets trying to cuddle him and to peak around to see what was going on.

“Damn Bolt, we really could fit Omegas spike in there!”  
“...That’s really—frag!—nrrg—not something I want to think about—right now”  
Ratchet wasn’t sure who said that, he was rather too busy focusing on scanning Silverbolts internals, but he was definitely going to have a talk after this.  
“Ratchet I think the egg is—”  
“Moving? Yeah kid, that means it’s coming out soon”  
Silverbolt laughed weakly, “I’m having a sparkling, not sure you can keep calling me ‘kid’ without it sounding weird”  
“Frag Bolt, I call Prime kid, only mechs I don’t call kid are ‘Hide and Kup cause we’re the same age”  
“ _By that he means old as cybertron_ ” Slingshot whispered,  
“I _heard_ that you little Slagger” Ratchet grumbled, “be glad I’ve got my hands too busy to wrench you” he growled, feeling the hot protoform of Silverbolts lower abdomen as it began to push the egg, “it’s still facing the right way, so I won’t have to try adjust it” thank Primus, that’d be hard at this stage.  
Silverbolt began to pant as the contractions sped up, the egg started to inch out, his legs spread as wide as they could to fit its massive dimensions, some flyers even suffered dislocation from the process, and Bolt would need bed rest for a long while after to allow his frame to recover.

“All right, one of you—”  
Ratchet groaned internally as all of them started to move,  
“ _One_ —frag it, Skydive catch the egg, we need someone with flyer coding for this”  
“But Ratchet” Skydive said as he moved, “Why would—“  
Skydives optics suddenly flashed as his coding took over and he put his servos out ready for the egg, with one last grunt Silverbolt expelled it.

Almost immediately after Skydive began to lick the egg with his glossia and croon softly to the egg before handing it to Bolt, the others also cooing and calling to it softly.

It was bigger than Silverbolts helm, the grounder part of Ratchet felt his internals twinge in sympathy at the thought of pushing something that large out of his valve, the medic part had seen this all before.  
The creator part that had activated and built the arialbots had to pull a clean rag out of subspace to clean up a washer fluid leak around his optics.  
“...Ratchet”  
“Yes”  
“How long is Bolts valve gonna look like that, cuz fra—ow!”  
“No language around the sparkling Raid!” Skyfire rumbled after he’d softly cuffed him.

And with that they dissolved into good natured bickering and cooing over the egg.

 

  1. *telling young mechs with active interface drives ‘don’t try this!’ will make them try it, as far as Ratchet was concerned if they're going to do it anyway, it may as well be safely.




End file.
